Pick-up trucks are extremely popular. One of their primary advantages is the ability to haul loads in the storage bed located behind the cab of the vehicle. Unfortunately, often the storage bed is of an undesirable configuration for the load being transported. In particular, it is not unusual for the load to be larger than the truck bed, so that the tailgate of the truck needs to be lowered to enable the load to adequately transferred. Unfortunately, this raises the risk that the load will fall out of the back of the truck, or that the load will need to be tied down, taking additional time.
For this reason, various truck bed extenders have been developed. These extenders are typically mounted to the truck bed by brackets or hinges. Truck bed extenders often comprise a series of light weight panels designed to be foldable to minimize their impact on storage space when not in use, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,639 to Bianchi. Alternatively, the truck bed extenders may comprise strong, but relatively heavy and nonfoldable units, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,213 to Palmer. Palmer discloses extended side supports secured to the tailgate by brackets or welding and a supplemental tailgate. When the main tailgate is closed, the supplemental tailgate extends over the top of the vehicle""s storage bed. It is disclosed that a flexible netting may be secured to the right and left supports so that the netting extends in a vertical plane to form a storage box.
There remains, however, a need for an improved truck bed extender.
The present invention is an improved truck bed extender which is particularly adapted for ease of installation and removal. When not being used to extend the truck bed, the extender is advantageously adapted to quickly and easily create a secondary storage area. Another aspect of the invention is a method for utilizing a truck bed extender.
One aspect of the invention is a truck bed extender for use with a vehicle having an open storage bed having a rear end, a first upstanding side panel to one side of the bed, a second upstanding side panel to an opposite side of the bed, and a tailgate, wherein the first upstanding panel defines a first mounting station and the second upstanding panel defines a second mounting station. The extender has a first side wall, a second side wall, a connecting wall, a first mount and a second mounting mount. The connecting wall extends between the first side wall and the second side wall, and cooperates with the first side wall and second side wall to form a generally U-shaped frame. The first mount is secured to the first side wall and includes a first interlocking member. The second mount is secured to the second side wall and comprising a second interlocking member. The first interlocking member and the first mounting station and the second interlocking member and the second mounting station cooperate to secure the truck bed extender to the vehicle so that the extender is rotatable about an axis between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the connecting wall is in an upright position over the tailgate rearward of the rear end of the bed. In the second position, the connecting wall is in an upright position spaced forward from the rear end of the bed and the tailgate.
Advantageously, the first mounting station comprises a first aperture and the second mounting station comprises a second aperture and the first interlocking member is a retractable male member sized and shaped to be received and retained within the first aperture and the second interlocking member is a retractable male member sized and shaped to be received and retained within the second aperture. An important aspect of the invention is that the connecting wall desirably comprises at least two interconnecting sections which are slidable relative one another permitting the horizontal span of the connecting wall to be adjusted to correspond to the particular width of the truck bed. Effective truck bed widths can vary between manufacturers and vary depending on whether a truck bed protector has been installed. Advantageously, the extender""s adjustability desirably permits the identical extender to be used with most truck beds, at least in a given size classification.
The extender may also comprise a first L-shaped section defining the first side wall and a first portion of the connecting wall and a second L-shaped section defining the second side wall and a second portion of the connecting wall. Advantageously, these L-shaped portions significantly increase the strength and rigidity of the extender, enhancing its ability to withstand bumping by heavy cargo, such as motorcycles, as well as external impact.
Yet another important aspect of the invention is at least one buckle secured to one of the walls sized and shaped to be releasably locked to the latch of the vehicle tailgate. Significantly, the buckle provides a supplemental attachment point which minimizes movement and vibration of the extender while driving and is quickly releasable by using the vehicle tailgate""s own opening mechanism.
Another aspect of the invention is a truck bed extender for use with a vehicle having a storage bed. The extender includes a first side wall, a second side wall, a connecting wall, a first mount and a second mount. The connecting wall extends between the first wall and the second wall and cooperates with the first wall and second wall to form a general U-shaped frame. The first mount is secured to the first side wall and includes a first interlocking member. The second mount is secured to the second wall and includes a second interlocking member. The extender is securable to the vehicle through cooperation of the first interlocking member and the first mounting station and the second interlocking member and the second mounting station in a first position wherein the connecting wall is in an upright position over the tailgate rearward of the rear end of the storage bed and a second position wherein the connecting wall is in an upright position spaced forward from the rear end of the bed and the tailgate.
Yet another important aspect of the invention is a truck bed extender for use with a vehicle having a first side panel defining a first forward mounting station and a first rearward mounting station, and a second panel defining a second forward mounting station and a second rearward mounting station, wherein the extender includes a first side wall, a second side wall, a connecting wall, a first mount and a second mount. The connecting wall extends between the first side wall and the second side wall, and cooperates with the first side wall and the second side wall to form a generally U-shaped frame. The first mount is secured to the first side wall and includes a first interlocking member. The second mount is secured to the second side wall and comprises a second interlocking member. The extender is securable to the vehicle through cooperation of: (1) the first interlocking member and the first forward station and the second interlocking member and the second forward station in a first position wherein the first side wall and the second side wall extend forward of the connecting wall and the connecting wall is in an upright position spaced rearward from the front panel, and (2) the first interlocking member and the first rearward station, and the second interlocking member and the second rearward station in a second position wherein the connecting wall is in an upright position spaced rearward from the rear end of the bed over the tailgate.
Desirably, the extender is also securable to the vehicle through cooperation of the first interlocking member and the first rearward station and the second interlocking member and the second rearward station in a third position, wherein the connecting wall is in an upright position spaced forward from the rear end of the bed and the tailgate.
As will be readily apparent to one of skill in the art, another aspect of the invention is a method of mounting a truck bed extender on a vehicle.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a truck bed extender for use with a vehicle having an open storage bed having a rear end, a first upstanding side panel to one side of the bed having an inner side, a second upstanding side panel to the opposite side of the bed having an inner side, and a tailgate. A first mounting station fixed with respect to the first upstanding panel defines a first station surface and a second mounting station fixed with respect to a second upstanding panel defines a second station surface. The bed extender comprises a first sidewall, a second sidewall, a connecting wall, a first mount and a second mount. The connecting wall extends between the first sidewall and the second sidewall. The first sidewall, the second sidewall and the connecting wall cooperate to form generally u-shape frame having a first open side and a second open side. The first mount is on the first sidewall and comprises a first interlocking member defining a first mount surface. The second mount is on the second sidewall and comprises a second interlocking member defining a second mount surface. The first station surface and the first mount surface, and the second station surface and the first mount surface cooperate to secure the apparatus to the vehicle so that the apparatus is in an upright position over the tailgate rearward of the rear end of the bed with the first open side facing away from the tailgate and the second open side facing toward the tailgate. One of the first station surface and the first mount surface defines a first opening through which the other of the first station surface and the first mount surface can be manually withdrawn from the inner side of the first panel to disengage the extender from the first panel. One of the second station surface and the second mount surface defines the second opening through which the other of the second station surface and the second mount surface can be manually withdrawn from the inner side of the second panel to disengage the extender from the second panel.
Desirably, the extender is rotatable about an axis between a first position wherein the connecting wall is in a substantially vertical position over the tailgate rearward of the rear end of the bed and the first mount cooperates with the first station and the second mount cooperates with the second station to secure the assembly against movement radial to the axis, and a second position wherein the connecting wall is in a nonvertical position and the first mount cooperates with the first station and the second mount cooperates with the second station to permit the assembly to be moved full radially with respect to the axis.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for an individual to mount a vehicle bed extender on a vehicle without tools including: ( ) aligning a first mount fixed with respect to the extender with a first space defined by the first station and aligning a second mount fixed with respect to the extender with a second space defined by the second station; ( ) moving the bed extender such that the first mount moves radially through the first space with respect to an axis defined by the first station and the second station and the second mount moves radially with respect to the axis through the second space; and ( ) pivoting the extender about the axis so that the first mount cooperates with the first station and the second mount cooperates with the second station to prevent radial movement of the first mount with respect to the axis and the second mount with respect to the axis.
Yet another aspect of the invention is the method for an individual to mount a vehicle bed extender on a vehicle without tools, including: ( ) grasping the bed extender in the first location with one hand; ( ) grasping the bed extender in a second location spaced from the first location with another hand; ( ) while continuing to grasp the extender with the first hand and the second hand, aligning the first mount with a first space defined by the first station and aligning a second mount with a second space defined by the second station; and ( ) while continuing to grasp the extender with the first hand and the second hand, moving the bed extender such that the first mount moves through the first space defined by the first station and the second mount moves through the second space defined by the second station.
Yet another aspect of the invention is the truck bed extender for use with a vehicle having an open storage bed having a rear end, a first standing side panel to one side of the bed, a second upstanding side panel to an opposite side of the bed and a tailgate, a first mounting station fixed with respect to the first upstanding panel defining a first station surface and a second mounting station fixed with respect to the second upstanding panel defining a second station surface. The extender includes a first sidewall, a second sidewall, a connecting wall extending between the first sidewall and the second sidewall, a first mount secured to the first sidewall, and a second mount secured to the second sidewall. The first sidewall of the second sidewall and the connecting wall cooperate to form a generally u-shaped frame. The first mount defines a first mount surface and the second mount defines a second mount surface. The first station surface and the first mount surface, and the second station surface and the first mount surface cooperate to secure the apparatus to the vehicle so that the connecting wall is in an upright position over the tailgate rearward of the rear end of the bed. The tailgate defines a latch to secure the tailgate to at least one of the first upstanding panel and the second upstanding panel. The truck bed extender further includes at least one interlock member secured to one of the walls sized and shaped to be releasably captured by the latch of the tailgate. Desirably, the interlock member comprises a buckle or a cylindrical interlock portion rigidly secured to the connecting wall. Significantly, this stabilizes the tailgate against movement when the vehicle strikes an object, such as a speed bump.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a truck bed extender for use with the vehicle having an open storage bed having a rear end, a first upstanding side panel to one side of the bed, a second upstanding side panel to an opposite side of the bed and a tailgate, a first forward mounting station fixed with respect to the first panel, a second forward mounting station fixed with respect to the second panel, a first rearward mounting station fixed with respect to the first panel and a second rearward mounting station fixed with respect to the second panel. The apparatus includes a first sidewall, a second sidewall, a connecting wall extending between a first sidewall and the second sidewall, a first mount secured to the first sidewall and the second mounts secured to the second sidewall. The first sidewall, and the second sidewall and the connecting wall cooperate to form a generally u-shaped frame. The first mount comprises a first interlocking member and the second mount comprises a second interlocking member. The extender is mountable in a first position wherein the connecting wall is in a substantially vertical position spaced above the tailgate rearward of said rear end of said bed, and a second position wherein the connecting wall is in a substantially vertical position forward of the rear end of the bed and spaced above the rear end of the bed.
Finally, yet another aspect of the invention is the truck bed extender for use with the vehicle having an open storage bed having an open end, first upstanding side panel to one side of the bed having an inner side having a lower end and an upper end, a second upstanding side panel to an opposite side of the bed having an inner side and a tailgate, a first mounting station fixed with respect to the first upstanding panel defining a first station surface, and a second mounting station fixed with respect to the second upstanding panel defining a second station surface. The apparatus includes a first sidewall, a second sidewall, a connecting wall extending between the first sidewall and the second sidewall, a first mount on the first sidewall and a second mount on the second sidewall. The first sidewall, the second sidewall and the connecting wall cooperate to form a generally u-shape frame having a first open side and a second open side. The first mount comprises a first interlocking member defining a first mount surface and the second mount comprises a second interlocking member defining a second mount surface. The first station surface and the first mount surface, and the second station surface and the first mount surface cooperate to secure the apparatus to the vehicle so that the apparatus is in an upright position over the tailgate rearward of the rear end of the bed with the first open side facing away from the tailgate and the second open side facing toward the tailgate. One of the first station surface and the first mount surface defines a first opening through which the other of the first station surface and the first mount surface can be withdrawn from the inner side of the first panel to disengage the extender from the first panel. One of the second station surface and the second mount surface defines a second opening through which the other of the second station surface and the second mount surface can be withdrawn from the inner side of the second panel to disengage the extender from the second panel. The first mount forms a single piece with a portion of the wall extending at least the majority of the distance between the upper end and the lower end of the first panel.